


Obelia Odessan kaksoiselämä

by nokkosnoita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokkosnoita/pseuds/nokkosnoita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginevra kukki raskaana kuin pioni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obelia Odessan kaksoiselämä

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2013, arkistoitu jälkikäteen. Itsenäistä jatkoa fikille _Polyypit ja meduusat_.

Radalle kävi niin, että lahosieni oli ottautunut pölkkyihin, kun oli rakennettu liian liki jokea. Insinööri oli tiennyt sienistä vain tatit. Me olimme oppineet olemaan tarkkoina suistomailla, ja heinäkuussa jo huomasin ikävöiväni ukrainalaisia huonoja junia.

Ginevra kukki raskaana kuin pioni. Kuukalenteri oli luvannut tytärtä, mutta parantaja oli tehnyt testinsä ja sanonut, että poika siellä oli.

"Ei sitä tiedä", minä sanoin hämmentäessäni. Teelehdet pyrkivät pakkautumaan kannunnokkaan.

Ginny katsoi himokkaasti tuoksuvia leipiä tai ehkä minua, varoin luulemasta liikoja, sillä helle sai aivot matoisiksi ja sitten olivat vielä hormonit. Hän oli ollut hyvin nyreä kammetessaan itsensä raitiovaunusta, koska Mungossa olivat kieltäneet lentämisen ja kehottaneet välttämään siirtymistä neljänteen tilaulottuvuuteen. Parhaillaan hän pani luutia pois näkösältä, jotta lentokielto ei niin ottaisi ohimoon.

Minä olin ilmiintynyt pääni puhki Mustaltamereltä Normandiaan ja sieltä purjehtinut, mutta kun Ginny näki risat kenkäni, hän uskoi minun kävelleen.

"Sinun keittämäsi teevesikin on sitten makeampaa kuin muiden", hän ylisti venytellessään pöydän ääressä kuin pitkä kissa ja unohti kai Pyhän Mungon.

"Minä panen siihen sokeria", selitin kärsivällisesti.

 

Olimme aikoneet leijuttaa kattauksen salonkiin, mutta keittiö oli miellyttävämpi siihen aikaan. Ovi halliin oli pönkätty auki ja tuulenviri pääsi läpi talon, kun Ginny oli käynyt availemassa myös salin lasiovet, makuuhuoneiden ikkunat ja ruokakomeron räppänät. Hän sanoi hengittävänsä nyt kahden edestä. Ilmaa neljälle, ja lisää jos tuli vieraita, Ginny tiesi sen olevan hyväksi. Riittiköhän se talvisin?

Minun tavarani olivat vielä purkamatta, vaikka olin jo katsonut puutarhan, jossa muratti oli kasvanut noin kaksi metriä ja tiikerinliljat kukkivat ihan säädyttömästi. Lupiinipenkki oli päässyt pahaksi, eikä Ginny ollut voinut yhtään kitkeä siinä tilassaan. Sen me aioimme laittaa kuntoon syksyllä, ei niitä viitsinyt katkoa elävältä, ja sitä paitsi Ginny pystyisi taas taipumaan kaksin kerroin kuten hän lupasi. Talo taasen oli hiljalleen jatkanut elämäänsä kuin luumupuu. Harry oli muuttanut kattolampun paikkaa kuten neuvoin, yksi kermanekka oli mennyt rikki, Arthur oli lahjoittanut sähköimurin vaikka taloon ei voitu vetää sähköjä, koska sähkömies ei nähnyt sitä. 

Hallissa vanhaa maalauksen kohtaa peitti uusi, punainen sametti. Godrickin notkon Madonna oli salaperäinen ja liikkumaton kuten jästien maalaukset, kasvot tyyninä, sulkematta silmiään ja liikuttamatta poskiaan; välillä se muutti vaivalloisesti asentoaan tuolissa. Kasvot oli tietenkin maalattu kuvasta, mutta muodon mallina oli istunut Ginny – vastentahtoisesti, käsitin, sillä ohi kulkiessaan hän rääkäisi:

”Minä istuin mallina, voitko kuvitella!”

Hän oli saanut päähänsä, että punainen ei sopinut punaisen tukan kanssa, että oli liikaa.

 

Artikkelini _Brittein saarten kryptohydrozonikanta 1998 – 2002_ oli jätetty huomiotta ministeriön uhanalaisuusluokituksessa, mikä oli ikävää, mutta Ginny sanoi lukeneensa sen sillä välin. Kuvittelin, kuinka hän kulki valkoisessa halatissaan aamiaisaikaan ja luetteli ääneen havaintoja, kuten hänellä oli ollut tapana lukea luuta-arvioitaan sunnuntaisin ja kiusata Harrya hienomekaniikalla ja lihasten yhteentoiminnalla ennen kuin tämä oli saanut kahvin. Vesipääpuutiainen, Kärppälampi. _Physalia Levicorpus_ , Moray Firth!

Ginny levitti pyöreille kakuille hunajaa ja pani niitä suuhunsa. Hän olisi maistunut leivälle.

Junassa kaikki maistui leivälle. Matkalla ylös Dnestriä olimme eläneet korpuilla ja kefiirillä ja pyyhkineet sormemme ohuisiin paperiliinoihin ja nauttineet junasivistyksestä vielä hetken. Sitten pyyhimme paperinytyillä pöydän, jossa oli teetä, kaljaa ja hyttysiä, jotta saatoimme ottaa esiin vihkot ja näytteet. Ajatukset saattoivat tulla minä hetkenä hyvänsä.  
Yksi sanoi: _Tiraspolin runkokunta on sangen etäällä sisämaassa. Epäilen, Chlorohydra viridissima –_  
Toinen sanoi: _Oliko saniainen elävä? Mitä ne käyttävät ravinnokseen virtaavassa vedessä?_

Ikkunoista oli vetänyt rivakasti, mutta sintsi-istuimet olivat kiillelleet hiestä, kun lähestyimme Moldovian rajaa. Juohtui mieleen, että saattoivat ne olla muoviakin. 

Otin laukusta piimän, käsikirjoitusnivaskan ja _Obelia Odessan_.

”Mikä tuo on?” Ginny kysyi. Odessa oli vanhassa sillipurkissa.

”Tapasin sen Dnestr-joen suistolla”, sanoin avatessani kannen hiljaa. ”Murtoveden polttiaisia. Me nimesimme sen kaupungin mukaan, koska se on kuin pitkäkaulainen nainen. Kauniin vihreät kyljet ja lehmuksenvärinen solulima. Jos se olisi tuhat kertaa suurempi, se olisi ihan kuin käärme. Tai merenni. Minä ajattelin viedä sen Skotlantiin.”

Ginny tuijotti Odessaa, joka värähteli purkissa ja aukoi kita-aukkoaan.

"Älä pane kylmäkaappiin, ettei Harry ota ja laita leivän päälle", hän kielsi. 

"En en... Pitää huuhdella väljässä vedessä matkan jäljiltä." 

Minä panin lavuaariin tulpan. Plup, sanoi Odessa kun pääsi vilpoisaan veteen. Ginny tuli katsomaan ja hivuttautui ihan kylkeen, niin että haistoin hänet. Hänessä oli juuri oikea määrä punaista vieläkin vaikkei välttämättä yhtä monta yksikköä, jos mitattiin. Ihaninta hänessä oli todellisuus, eikä hän silti nauranut.

Hän piirsi selkääni soikean radan, ja pulssi voimistui. Syke päässä, jalkojen välissä ja vuosien välissä. Ajattelin sanoa, että ei kuule…

”Harry toivoi myös että tulisit ennen kuin poika syntyy. Hän sanoi että sinä teet hyviä taikoja”, hän hymyili niskan takana.

”Höh”, hymisin minä.

”Parantaja sanoi että sille saattaa tulla punainen tukka yhtä hyvin kuin mustakin. Viidenkymmenen prosentin todennäköisyys.”

”Kannattaa muistaa, että väri voi vaihtua vanhempana. Johtuu sielunliikkeistäkin.”

”Tytöllä olisi musta tukka kaunis. Tai valkoinen.”

”Jaa-a. Synnytätkö sinä vielä meille tyttären?”

 

Tiskialtaassa lillutteli polttiaiseläin ja Ginnyn sisässä lapsi. Minä päätin lukea lehdestä ristimä- ja kuolinilmoitukset, ja Ginny käkätti ihmisten nimille. Risa korituoli nitisi, kun menimme siihen molemmat. Tee jäähtyi, vesi lämpeni, ja me nukuimme hetken tiedesivun alla.

Harry löysi meidät siitä teeajan jälkeen ja ilahtui niin, että hänestä kaikki oli loistavasti sinä päivänä. Minä hiivin Odessan kanssa huoneeseeni ja illalla kysyin Ginnyltä, missä on nuoran pää ja mihin suuntaan virtaa joki – hän jäi pohtimaan, mutta minä päätin että palaisin vielä.


End file.
